castoresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kodama
The Kodama are the ancient spirit guardians of the world. Once benevolent Spirits that guided people, the Invasion has warped them as much as it has warped the world. Now most are bitter, vengeful creatures that seek to right the many wrongs in the world. Physical Description Kodama are in some ways the 'original Demon'. That is not to say they are True Demons, rather, they are Spirits inhabiting transmuted bodies in order to interact with the physical world. The process by which True Demons and Demon Lords create other Demons is a dark mockery of the process. The Kodama once inhabited beautiful green, leafy bodies that were full of life, reflective of their role as caregivers and shepherds. However, after the ruining of the world, the Kodama now manifest as dry deadwood, with thorny exteriors and twisting roots. They are typically humanoid in shape, often exhibiting some physical traits resembling their spiritual or former self. They possess a natural affinity for spiritual magic. History The Kodama could be considered the 'angels' of Castores. They are spiritual entities that enter the world to save, protect, and guide people to a better tomorrow. Many old Elven stories tell of Kodama guides and saviors. During the Invasion, they worked to rally the peoples of the world against the Invaders. Their relationships with the corporeal races became ore difficult however. The Elves abandoned the other races to retreat to their arcane paradises. The Kyn summoned the True Demons who ravaged the spirit world to replenish their numbers. Most Kodama were so wounded by what happened to the world that they did not manifest for some time, only to find the people of the world bitter that they did not come to help them sooner. Still, some Kodama did assist in the evacuation of people to shelters to outlast the first long winter. If it were not for them, its quite possible much of civilization would not exist today. Culture While Demons are often simple creatures, the Kodama existence is much more complicated. Some Kodama manifest as guardians and guides as they once did, though many also manifest as vengeful warriors, out to fight Demons, remnants of the Invaders, or even the Fey Courts. Kodama don't normally manifest in groups, but do tend instinctively gather together in what they call Circles. These circles are like knightly orders, dedicated to a particular cause. While the process of becoming a Demon seems to rewrite ones soul, a Kodama only suffers from amnesia. It is not known if this is due to the weakened state of spirits in the world, or some side effect of the spirit world interacting with the physical world's linear concept of time. They usually have some idea as to the reason for their manifestation, but otherwise only see the rest of their memory through dream-like visions. When a Kodama has a memory it particularly wants to remember, it ties a rope about part of its body to remind itself. Trivia * A Kodama is a type of tree spirit from Japanese folklore. Ropes are often tied around them to remind people not to cut them, for doing so brings curses. Category:Races